Space Bound
by Mrs-N-Uzumaki
Summary: Keefe was never a target. Lisa was never Jackson's assignment. He never stalked her and exchanged 'pleasantries'. But when a job requested him do to a few reports in Miami, guess what hotel he stayed at...Inspired by CamiliaAnn's 'The Seat Beside Me'


Based upon a great fanfic read 'The Seat Beside Me', I was inspired to write an AU whereby I consider what situations would take place for our adversarial couple if they met casually, or in this case, if Jackson was one of Lisa's hotel clients.

The title 'Space Bound' came from Eminem's latest album with a dark-themed song that describes a rollercoaster relationship, in which was used to create an amazing Red Eye Music Video - it can be found here: **youtube**.**com/watch?v=ITSUfb0Q0Q8 **I thought the lines of the first verse were perfect in describing what goes through Jackson's head!

Anyways, before I continue to waffle on, enjoy :)

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

"_Whispers_" – in this chapter it indicates the other line of the phone

xXx – Scene Change

_Flashbacks _

Summary: Keefe was never a target. Lisa was never Jackson's assignment. He never stalked her and exchanged 'pleasantries'. But when a job requested him do to a few reports in Miami, guess what hotel he stayed at...Inspired by CamiliaAnn's 'The Seat Beside Me'

Disclaimer: Why must you taunt me?

* * *

><p><strong>Space Bound<strong>

* * *

><p>"Lux Atlantic Resort, Lisa speaking. How can I help you?" She spoke using her 'people pleaser' tone, awaiting the voice at the end of the line. When there was no response she tried again. "Hello?" After a few seconds the line abruptly cut. Lisa furrowed her eyebrows in peculiarity as she set the phone handle in its original place. M<em>ust've been a bad connection<em>, she thought as she waited for a few more seconds before deciding to leave. Once she anchored away from the reception desk for a cup of coffee the phone rang once more, and the brunette picked up the handle. "Lux Atlantic Re-"

"_Yeah, sorry about that_," the other end of the line interjected, voice appearing to be masculine. "_Bad connection_," he softly chuckled with his deep intonation.

Lisa couldn't help but smile. "It's fine, sir," she lightly tittered back as she sat back onto the desk and logged onto the hotel computer system. "So how can I help you?"

"_I'd like to make a reservation_," the man responded.

"On what date?"

"_I'll be arriving tomorrow_," he replied. _"I'll be catching the red eye, so I'll be landing approximately midnight_," he continued as she typed in the details. "_What suite do you recommend?_"

"One moment, please," Lisa responded, skimming through the presently vacant suites. "Currently we have room 3825 available. Exceptionally spacious, luxurious marble bathroom, king-sized bed with 42 inch flat screen-"

"_Perfect. I'll take it._"

"Okay. May I have your name please?" There was no response. "Sir? Hello?"

"_Book me under Jackson Rippner_."

xXx

The constant resonance of stiletto heels echoed through the hotel lobby as Cynthia rushed towards Lisa's side, clipboard in hand. "Lisa!" she called out.

Lisa gazed at the panting employee in amusement. "Whoa! Cynthia, breathe."

The puffing employee placed her clipboard onto the desk/ "There's-" she breathed. "There's going to be an emergency meeting with the politicians from the state of California and other security representatives tomorrow!"

"So what of it?" Lisa asked.

"I just got off the phone with Keefe. He's on his way!"

Lisa's eyes narrowed. "Tonight?" Cynthia nodded as Lisa continued. "He never books at the end of summer!"

"I know! But his suite is still available right?"

"No! I just booked it for someone else twenty minutes ago! Is there any other room available?"

"You can move him to Ryden's suite, he just signed out."

"Alright." Lisa's fingers traced the numbers of the reception phone. "I'll call him now." A few seconds of ringing flew by before the other line picked up, once more indicating the same masculine voice.

"_I told you not to called me when_-"

"Mr. Rippner?" Lisa asked.

There was a pause. "_Who is this?_" Rippner asked peculiarly, tone lacing with slight dissatisfaction.

"This is Lisa Reseirt," she replied quite hesitantly.

"_Who?_"

"From the Lux Atlantic Hotel. We...we spoke a few moments ago."

"_Oh right! The booking_," his voice softened. "_Sorry, I thought you were…never mind. Is there a problem?_"

"As a matter of fact, something came up and we need to move you to a different suite." Her features shifted into a worried expression. "I deeply apologise for this inconvenience."

Lisa heard him subtly sigh at the end of the line. "_What room?_"

"4080. You get the same great deal and with an even more wonderful ocean view." Lisa bit her lip and clutched onto the handle as she awaited his response.

"_Alright,_" he replied indifferently.

The hotel manager inwardly sighed in relief. "Alright then, it's all booked. Again, I apologise."

"_No worries_." He hung up before further notice.

Lisa placed down the handle and turned to Cynthia with a smile. "Everything's sorted now."

"That's good," the assistant replied as she took a seat beside her manager.

"So what time is Keefe arriving tonight?" Lisa asked, sipping her coffee.

"He'll be here in two hours."

"Alright. Can you cover for me afterwards, please? I've got dinner plans with my dad tonight."

"Sure thing, Leese," Cynthia grinned. "So what's it this time? Thai? Italian?"

Lisa chortled. "Chinese, and thanks. I'll be sure to keep my phone turned on, just in case you need me."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>I know it's not much, but lemme know what you guys think so far :)<p>

Luff

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xx


End file.
